Zombie Apocalypse
by YJ-Lover
Summary: THIS STORY IS DEAD SORRY!Lex Luthor tried to make a ray that would cure his Kryptonite poisoning: he failed. Instead the ray malfunctioned and exploded, causing its rays to travel throughout America. It did succeed in giving life to something though... THE DEAD! Now zombies are walking across the U.S. and it's up to our brave heroes to save the day. Will they succeed or DIE trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! I must warn you though it's pretty short but I promise all the zombies will come out in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Dude I own nothing! I don't own all the awesome OC's, Young Justice, or the idea of a Zombie Apocalypse! I just watched a History Channel documentary of zombies and thus this story was born!**

* * *

><p>|Lexcorp<p>

He finally did it. Lex Luthor finally did it. Tonight at precisely midnight, down at sublevel 5, Lex Luthor created a ray that would make him live longer.

He took off his welding mask and took a step back to admire his handy work. He smiled at his machine "I'm finally going to have my life back." He said to himself.

Luthor walked over to one of his many computers and type furiously at the board setting up the ray and putting commands in its system. When he was done he walked over to a luminescent pad on the floor. He stepped on it and waited for the beam to hit him, to stimulate his DNA, to make him live longer possibly even longer than any average human being should be living.

He heard the countdown start. The computer voice flowing through his ears "Preparing to activate in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3..." Just two more numbers to go, but instead of hearing those numbers Lex heard the computer announce something terrible "System Failure: Overload." The computer alarmed. Luthor raced over to the key board and tried to find anything that was wrong with his precious machine, the machine that would give him life.

Suddenly the gas gages started reaching their critical level before he could even assess what was causing the system overload. Luthor then raced to the gages hoping that by lowering the pressure that his contraption would work. Then just when he reached the gages the computer's voice once again sounded "Overload, overload, prepare for post annihilation." The computer rang out. "No, no, no!" Lex shouted he ran to his computer yet again, forgetting about the gages completely. "This can't be happen, this can't – oof!" But before he could finish his sentence the computer exploded sending him crashing into a wall, causing Luthor to black out.

And when he blacked out a sonic boom emanated from the ray spreading everywhere and quaking everything in his path.

|Gotham

"This is Summer Gleeson…"

|Central City

"I'm Iris West-Allen…"

|Metropolis

"Louis Lane reporting for duty…"

|GBS News Station

"Cat Grant here…"

"…and I'm here to report the recent activities happening all over the U.S." All the news reporters said in unison "In the past few hours an earthquake has shook the nation. It's happening in the north, south, east, and west…"

|Mount Justice

"…all over the country. It is unclear what caused this cosmic effect but I assure you, this is unnatural." With that all the reporters signed off.

Raquel turned off the TV and everyone stared at each other. They were all eerily quiet when Megan spoke up "What do you think caused the earthquake?" She asked the question everyone had in mind. "Don't know, but we can find out." Zatanna said with a smile and Robin just smirked. She then got up and jogged to the halo-pad with everyone else behind her.

"What's your idea Zatanna?" Artemis asked. "If Robin will just make a halo-globe of the U.S., I'll show you." Zatanna then looked towards Robin who nodded. He brought up a keyboard and typed for a few seconds until a globe appeared. He typed again and the globe focused on the U.S. Zatanna concentrated and after thinking it through she chanted a spell "dnif eht ecruos fo eht ekauqhtrae" She yelled and suddenly a dark blue dot showed up, it started moving around but eventually stopped.

"Location acquired" Robin announced and when the computer calculated the exact location his face darkened. Megan looked towards Robin feeling his distress "Robin, what's wrong?" She asked and everyone else turned their attention to Robin. "T-the location…it's one of Lexcorp's underground labs." He deadpanned. "I was not aware Lexcorp had underground labs." Kaldur commented. "They don't…or so we thought." Robin said.

Everyone was once again silent when Wally noticed something "Hey, what are those little red dots?" He asked and they all turned their heads so fast they almost got whiplash. As soon as they looked at the halo-map they noticed the dots that Wally was talking about, every second a new one popped up randomly in different cities ranging from Star City to Metropolis. "What are those dots?" Conner asked everyone turned their heads in the direction of Zatanna. She bit her lip and thought for a minute until she finally said something "The only way that these things can show on the map is if it is somehow related to this whole earthquake commotion." She told them.

Silence filled the air and they were all thinking the same thing '_What do we do now?_' and everything remained quiet until Raquel spoke up "So are we gonna stay here and do nothing or are we going to take action and find out what these dots mean?" She said with some sass in her voice. The team stared at her for a while still in a thinking daze when Kaldur nodded his head "Raquel is right, we need to find out what these dots are and what relations do they have with the earthquake." He said and the team nodded agreeing that they would find the cause and stop Luthor from making any more damage.

Little did they know that finding out what these 'little dots' mean would make lead them fight to the death to survive a ZOMBIE APOCAPALYPSE.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha I left you on a cliffy. I know you hate me but that's what makes a story awesome! I should know I read A LOT of stories with cliffs and they're all awes-mazing. So yay my first chapter is done! And I promise I'll update chapter 2 faster than this one because I have many, many ideas for this story. So criticism, ideas, and complements are all excepted, just please no flames I really like to be happy. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here come the zombies! **

**Disclaimer: Like the one in the last chapter and if you question this you're an idiot.**

* * *

><p>The team was currently in the bio-ship flying to their first destination, Ivy Town. They were all at their stations dress in their superhero personas and ready for battle.<p>

Robin was in the front manning the radar, mapping out how far they were from where the red dots are. Zatanna was on his right administrating the magic and keeping it going so they know when a dot would pop up. Aqualad was on Robin's left strategizing in his head what to do and trying to keep an open mind for the unexpected. Rocket was behind him fiddling with her genetic energy spheres. In back of her was Superboy who was telepathically talking to Miss Martian, she was on his right and piloting the ship while conversing with him. To the right of her was Wally and he was definitely NOT staring at Artemis from behind and Artemis was in front of him staring out the window, day dreaming and scanning the area at the same time.

"Guys" Robin spoke up making everyone stop what they were doing and listen to him, "We're over the drop zone." He announced. Miss Martian lowered the ship onto the open field low enough for everyone to jump out unharmed, she then let the ship hover above them and camouflaged it.

They all looked around the place and their eyes widened from pure and utter shock, they were in a graveyard. "Dude, are you sure this is the right place?" KF asked, questioning his best friend. Robin turned on his wrist computer and typed on it for a while, making sure this was the correct spot. "Yes, this is the exact coordinates for Ivy Town's dot." He confirmed. The team was baffled, what does this graveyard have to do with the earthquake activities?

"If it is part of the occurrence then we should scan the area and look for anything suspicious." Kaldur commanded. "Like that!" Artemis yelled while aiming her bow. She had fear in her eyes, an emotion the team rarely saw in the archer, once they saw this they turned on to full alert and turned around. Miss Martian screamed for all it was worth and the rest of the team stared in fear and astonishment.

There in the middle of the grave yard an arm busted threw the earth and began to claw its way out and attached to that arm was a decomposing body!

"Oh my God, is-is that a…" Zatanna stuttered

"ZOMBIE!" KF yelled out and the team just stood there not believing what they were seeing. They were just getting out of the fog when suddenly an arm popped out and grabbed Wally's foot. He screamed when he saw a decomposing head stick out of the ground. It had worms crawling through the miscellaneous holes in its head and black blood flowed its mouth as it growled at Wally. He could've barfed right now!

"Wally!" Artemis screamed out in panic when the zombie was about to chow down on his foot and zombie-fy him. She took action and ran up to the zombie kicking its head clean off like a soccer ball. The head snarled while it bounced and rolled on the ground before dying.

Wally stared at Artemis for awhile until he caught himself. "Uh, thanks Artemis." He said while kicking off the hand from his foot and not to mention blushing. "No problem." She said sternly and noticeably pinker. "Uh guys I hate to ruin this little get together but I think we have company!" Rocket yelled pulling the attention away from the archer and speedster. When they turned around and saw where she was pointing they saw a horde of ugly, horrific, decaying zombies coming right towards them.

Aqualad gasped and yelled at his team, "Get to the ship NOW!" He didn't need to tell them twice!

As soon as Miss Martian called the ship and it lowered itself down, they all ran in like hell! They were all almost there but just as they were a few feet away Zatanna tripped on a dead tree root and fell down. She was about to get up when another zombie emerged from the ground in front of her face, making her freeze in fear. She screamed so loud it alerted the other zombies making them walk towards her and ignore the others. "Robin!" She called for the Boy Wonder to save her. "Zatanna!" Robin yelled in panicked fear.

He raced over to the zombie mass and jumped up landing on one's head and jumping off making it fall down. He repeated this trick until he reached Zatanna. Robin held the spastic girl up and got his grappling gun out. He aimed at the now hovering bio-ship's open hatch door and pressed the trigger, sending the grappling hook flying through the air and latching on to the entrance of the ship. He squeezed the trigger again pulling both ebonies towards the ship to safety before the zombies could bite them.

They soared through the air and landed hard on the floor, both panting from adrenaline and fear. Once they landed M'gann raced over and hugged Zatanna, trying to comfort her the best she could. She sobbed slightly into the Martian girl's embrace and hugged her tighter. Robin put a hand on Zatanna's shoulder and she looked up at him. "It's going to be alright Zee." He said comfortingly "I promise" He added, holding onto her making her feel better.

When she was all better the team began to talk again. "So these things are they actually related to these earthquakes?" Artemis wondered. The team looked at each other darting their eyes from member to member "I believe so." Kaldur finally said. "What do we do now?" M'gann asked.

The ship turned dead silent, everyone unsure what to do next.

'_Do we call the League?'_

'_Do we warn Ivy Town?'_

'_Does this mean that all the red dots are graveyards?'_

'_Are the dots actually places where the dead are rising?'_

'_Is this happening in Central City…Gotham…North Dakota…Happy Harbor too?'_

'_Are we safe anymore?'_

These were the questions streaming through their heads. Kaldur noticed the tension in the air and took up his place as leader. "We need to contact the League and see if it is happening anywhere else." He decided. Miss Martian activated a halo-screen and contacted the league.

They waited awhile until someone finally picked up. "Hawkgirl here, what is it Aqualad?" She asked. "Hawkgirl, while investigating the earthquake we found, with Zatanna's magic, that some other things are connected to the earthquakes. When we went to find out what they are, we discovered something…disturbing." He told her. "What precisely have you discovered?" Hawkgirl asked cautiously. "ZOMBIES!" Everyone but Kaldur shouted at the screen. "Excuse me?" Shayera wasn't sure if they heard them right. Kaldur breathed in "We believe we have encountered…zombies while we were searching." He concluded. Everyone was silent, even Hawkgirl. Wally decided to speak up for them this time "Can you check if any other cities are experiencing this?" He asked, hoping that Central City hadn't been exposed to these creatures.

Hawkgirl thought for a time "Send any other coordinates you have to the Watch Tower and I'll see if we can send any scouts, Hawkgirl out." She said and the screen went blank.

They stood there processing their night, and when Robin realized what Shayera told them to do he sent the coordinates to the Watch Tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh what will happen next? I'll tell you! (but only a tiny bit)<strong>

Chapter 3 – The League gets involved and looks up if what YJ is saying is true.

Chapter 4 – Here comes OC's!

**And that's all I'm giving you. Sorry for the sucky ending, I got stuck and since I didn't want you to wait any longer I published it! Prepare for the next chapter and until then! BYE!**

**P.S. I have a story poll on my profile, please check it out.**


	3. Chapter 3 & 4

**Holy crap! It's been a month and a half since I fudging updated! Bleh! I've been so freaking busy! I have all these stories to do and school is suckish [when is it not?] and I have writers block for chapter three T-T**

**So this is technically chapter four just to let you know but I'm going to give you a summary thingy of what chapter three is **_**supposed**_** to be.**

**Oh and for the person who suggested that Luthor turn into a zombie here's a cookie *tosses cookie***

**For all the people who followed/subscribed to this story have an Ego My Lego waffle *tosses waffles***

**And for the people who review and **_**don't **_**flame me here's a shiny nickel! 8D *throws nickels at random people***

**Disclaimer: **Am I a dude? _NO. _Am I old enough to have a job? _NO. _Am I Greg Weisman? _NO. _So why the hell do I need to write a disclaimer? _Because it's in the rules -_-_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Shayera told the Justice League of what the gang told her and gave the League the coordinates the team had given her. Flash, Batman, GA, and Superman went to check out the presumed zombie events that were in their cities to find out they were all dreadfully true. In every grave yard, in each town the dead were rising from the grave.

Batman sent out an emergency news flash that intercepted every possible TV station, radio, and cell phone, telling everyone in America that the dead were now walking. The Dark Knight instructed them to all stay calm, gather anything that can be used as weapons, remain in contact, 'bug in', and try to stay alive.

The next day Lex Luthor woke up and found out about what happened and after coming to the terms he might have caused this he tried to escape. When he finally made it outside of his underground lab and was above sea level he was met with a lobby full of zombies. Not prepared for this he suffered a gruesome demise and became a zombie himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It has been only one month since Lex Luthor's ray had made America a waste land for zombies to walk around. Already the human population has declined over 20%. Most have turned into other zombies and the rest turned into food.

Nearly everyone in the country just stayed where they were and waited for the zombies to get them, after all, they reasoned, in the end nobody would get out alive. The ships and aircrafts from other countries stopped coming in risk of being infected. The workers in plants stayed at home trying to spend their last moments with their families thus making all the power stop and communication no longer available. The League couldn't transport people at all since the power went down and they couldn't save anyone because they were 'busy' taking care of the zombie population. So those people believed nothing could be done and just waited for the inevitable.

But there were others. Others who took a step out of their comfort zone, others who went out just to bash some zombie heads together, others who saved people from zombies and brought them back with them to show that there's still hope for the human race to survive.

~X~X~X~

Everything was still and everywhere you looked was disserted. The only things moving and the only things in the area were the brain sucking bodies of the undead walking around aimlessly, looking for the flesh of the living to feast on.

A young man opened a door of an abandoned house and gazed through the crack to surveillance the area. He wore dark grey cargo pants with knee pads on, black combat boots, a black and grey long sleeved shirt with elbow pads on, black fingerless gloves, and a leather utility harness. Just by looking at him you could tell that he was very focused on the mission at hand and had a cold demeanor. The man's name was Damien Briggs a former USMC sniper who lost his wife and daughter to a drug lord. An earlier mercenary with nothing to lose and as serious as they get, he is one of the leaders of the Zombie Eradication Task Force (ZETF).

Damien looked around and when he was sure that it was okay to come out he opened the door wide and motioned for the others following his lead to come out as well. From the shadows inside the house came two girls and one more boy.

One girl had a long sleeved black turtle neck that showed her midriff, black pants, lace up boots, a small backpack full of supplies, and several layers of white bandages on her arms that went up to her wrists, they didn't cover any wounds but were there to protect her arms. At first glance she would seem like a calm and quiet teen but if you actually knew her you would know that she is anything but. This female fatal is Quinn Saunders, a former street fighter and a meta-human with the ability of accelerated healing so powerful she is able to regenerate limbs at times. Quinn's goal in life is getting vengeance on the zombie filled country that took her family away from her and stop the flesh eating maggots from taking anyone else's lively hood away, just like most of the people on the force.

The other boy had on a color changing camo suit, black combat boots, and a bike helmet with a blackened visor that was currently in its up position. The teen might look like an average person at first but when you see him in action you'll know he is yet another meta-human in the unit. This mutant is Sean Carr. He used to be an average 15 yr old when at a school field trip the zombies attacked and he accidentally fell into a vat of experimental nanobots endowing him powers to use them to create, change, and disassemble atoms and molecules as well as some other tricks. Carr is just in the ZETF to help the human race live to tell the tale and hopefully stop the zombie horde before it spreads to the surrounding countries, Canada and Mexico. '_And if it gets to them,' _Sean thought as the party of four ran across the street '_May the Lord have mercy on our souls…'_

And last but certainly not least, the final part of the pack of four, a girl named Naomi Holden. She wore an outfit of a simple red tank top, yellow legging with a orange skirt on top, and red goggles with orange lenses on top of her head. Now if the fire retardant clothes that look like she's actually on fire didn't give you a clue that she was a pyrokinetic I don't know what will. Naomi joined the force when after two weeks the zombies got her father and Nathan, one of her younger twin brothers. Now with Nicholas being her only family member left Naomi isn't afraid to scorch anyone or anything that even _tries_ to hurt her brother.

When they crossed the street they all immediately planted their backs to a house's side wall. Damien shuffled his feet and peaked around the corner. Once he put his head back and faced the others he pointed to Naomi and gestured with his hands for her to go out first. She did what she was silently told and went to the house's back porch. When Naomi peered through the glass doors and found nothing moving for a few minutes she walked back to the side where her fellow comrades are, "The vicinity is clear." The 14yr old announced, the others nodded their heads and they all speed walked to the door.

As soon as they went the short distance Briggs double checked that nothing was in the house and turned to Sean, "Stinger, use your nanobots to cut a hole through the class." He commanded while using Sean's codename, as they usually do when in public.

"You got it boss man." Stinger said. He walked up to the glass and closed his eyes while he laid a hand on it, concentrating on the molecular structure of the glass. When he backed away the glass began to disintegrate on the spot making a rather large and jagged looking hole in the middle of the windowpane.

"Nice job, Stinger." Damien said sternly but with a hint of approval.

"Phoenix," He glared at Naomi, "You are the watch out. If you see a brain suckers within 30ft I want you to yell for us to get out and if it comes in 15, you have permission to fire at it." He ordered her, she nodded and smiled. '_I hope some come, I've been craving to burn some zombies for a few days.' _She said to herself.

"Now the rest of us get in, get supplies, food, and get out got it?" He firmly said to them and immediately jumped through the hole not letting the others respond to his instructions. Quinn just rolled her eyes and followed suit with Stinger behind her whereas Phoenix stayed at her post.

~X~X~X~

Once they all were in the house Damien told Sean and Quinn to check out the rest of the abandoned home while he checked out the bedrooms.

The leader of the group walked down a long hallway with three doors down it. Damien kicked open the first door on his left and pulled out one of his two H&K USP Match pistols. He ran inside and jumped on the bed to have a full view of the whole room. As soon as he deduced that there was no threat he put the pistol back in its gun holder.

Damien then grabbed a pillow and ripped the case off of it, jumped off the bed, and searched throughout all the room prying around to find anything that can be useful for the squad back at home base. After grabbing some clothes, jewelry, a knife and a few pistols hidden in one of the drawers he headed to the next room.

~X~X~X~

Sean and Quinn had just split up. Sean was in the kitchen and Quinn was in the living room and so far the only thing Sean has done was made a sandwich, very heroic isn't it?

Quinn came back from living room to find nothing useful and had come in the kitchen doorway with her arms crossed and a scowl on. "What are you doing?" She asked in her usual stoic and intimidating voice.

Now Sean had his head back this whole time and didn't even hear Quinn walk in so naturally he screamed like a little girl. "Ah! Oh my God Quinn, what the hell man!" He said while holding his chest.

"First, I'm not a man. Second, we're supposed to be on a retrieval mission." She droned and walked over, undoing her arms in the process.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever, Feral." He said waving her off, "Just let me eat already. I have nanobots in my body now. I need to eat to stay extra strong." He said with a pouty face and then took a big chunk out of his sandwich.

Quinn, or Feral, rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, it's getting late and we need to get back to home base soon. So either get off your lazy butt and actually search for essentials or else I'm going to shove my combat boot up your freaking ass!" She said getting angry and shouting the last part.

Stinger widened his eyes and lowered his sandwich. "You're right Quinn, I'll start looking, I'm sorry." He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. Sean was one of Quinn's best friends, he thought she needed a little comical relief in her life after she told him what happened to her family and he took it upon himself to bear some of her weight, even if she didn't know it or accepted him as a friend for that matter.

Quinn rotated her shoulder blade to get his hand off her but in the end she did have a small twitch near the edge of her lip, the Quinn Saunders equivalency of a smile. "Thank you… Stinger." She said awkwardly, it wasn't everyday Feral gave off a happy emotion but when she did it always brightened the mood.

"No prob, bestie!" Sean said with a smile. They were about to go to the opposite side of the house when they heard Naomi yelling.

"GUYS, GET OUT OF THE HOUSE _**NOW**_! A HORDE IS COMING!" And in the distance they could her several grunts from throwing and the moans of many zombies, the sight of a red light flickering on and off, and the smell of burnt flesh.

Feral went to a nearby kitchen drawer and got out a huge butcher knife and a long, sharp, toothed steak knife whereas Stinger made a robot looking bat out of the blue. They ran to the back door, running into Damien on the way. What they saw next was truly a gruesome sight to see…

* * *

><p><strong>SHAWAZAL! The (technically) two chapters I owed you! Now give me ideas! If you want me to have quick updates I need ideas and stuff you guys want to see so I can satisfy your reviewer needs!<strong>

**And wish me luck on the next chapter. Now here's what's going to happen!**

_**The small group of ZETF members fights off a giant horde of about 30 zombies! Will they survive? Will someone get severely hurt? Will the others at HQ come for them and find the carcasses of their teammates and friends? **_

**Find out in the next installment of **ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE! 


	4. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelies :D **

**I know you probably thought I got kidnapped or you want to kick me out of the fandom because I've been away for way to long, and I don't blame you if you do, but I'm here now! Although this chapter (or story) probably doesn't meet your standards of awesomeness because I am a new author and obviously suck at my entire job :,(**

**Since a majority of you had asked for the Team to come in, they are! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this zombie story :)**

**P.S. – I'd like to thank Goddess. of. Souls. for giving me an idea and a bag filled with Buncha Crunch chocolate that made me go on a sugar rush that gave me all sorts of ideas! :D And my awesome camouflage hat that I just like to wear for reasons… **

* * *

><p>"<em>GUYS, GET OUT OF THE HOUSE <em>_**NOW**__! A HORDE IS COMING!" And in the distance they could hear several grunts from throwing and the moans of many zombies, the sight of a red light flickering on and off, and the smell of burnt flesh. _

_Feral went to a nearby kitchen drawer and got out a huge butcher knife and a long, sharp, toothed steak knife whereas Stinger made a robot looking bat out of the blue. They ran to the back door, running into Damien on the way. What they saw next was truly a gruesome sight to see…_

* * *

><p>"Oh my God…" Sean said involuntarily as he stared out at the vast number of zombies. The rotten corpses all grumbled loudly in hunger at the sight of three more meat bags that they could devour came into their view.<p>

"Guys, a little help over here would be nice right about now!" Naomi shouted. Her three colleagues turned to the direction of the noticeably exhausted girl. Punching and kicking fire out of her like there was no tomorrow. Naomi was breathing heavily and was growing paler by the second.

It might have only been a few minutes since she called her friends over but so far Naomi has been conjuring up the fire from inside of her and blasting it out at an extremely fast speed for nearly 10 minutes. To her it felt like she was going to pass out any minute, but Naomi couldn't let her teammates down and she didn't want to wake up finding out that they got injured or _worse_ just because of her. She didn't need that, especially after all the people she's lost over these short 14 years. Even if she felt light headed, tired, and weak she wouldn't stop if it meant her friends going on longer. Naomi would always fight till the end even though every flame made her one step closer to unconsciousness.

Quinn tightened her grip on the butcher knife and sharp, jagged toothed blade in her hands. Wordlessly Quinn slashed her way into the battle field to help her teammate and went into action with no fear at all. Unlike Damien or Naomi, Sean and Quinn didn't have to worry about being bitten. Quinn could regenerate her limbs and was immune to the Zombie Infection, her bandages that acted like extra padding helped too. As for Sean the dude was practically a cyborg, since the nano bots 'merged' with his body they attached to all his cells and act like a super immune system to anything, although the bites still hurt.

As Quinn went to tag team with Naomi it was only natural for Sean and Damien to become partners in this mess, and they sure did make one heck of a team. This wasn't the first time Damien picked Sean to come on one of his mission, the kid might be a little dorky but he was smart and his object generating abilities always came in handy when Damien ever ran out of bullets.

After only bashing 5 zombies in 10 minutes Sean looked at his bat, "I am definitely going to need something other than this." Sean muttered to himself as he looked at his teammates having more progress than him. In an instant the bat was exchanged into an already buzzing chainsaw. Sean smiled at his self made creation even though he was faced with at least 30 zombies. It was just like his video games back when everything was normal, he reasoned, you know except for this was actually happening and you don't get three lives…

"STINGER, LOOK OUT!" Damien shouted as he shot another zombie through the forehead, the undead sack of decomposing flesh instantly dropping to the ground.

Sean quickly whipped behind him seeing the zombie that was just about to chomp his neck and sawed the corpse's head right off. He reveled a bit at his accomplishment. I mean c'mon, he sawed a zombie's head off with a chain saw made out of self reproducing nanobots, powers that he just got a six weeks ago, that's pretty awesome! Sean looked back at Damien and smiled, "Thanks Specter!" He said remembering to call his friends the codenames they assigned themselves when on missions, why exactly he didn't know but it was pretty cool having a codename, it was like he was one of those heroes on TV.

Damien nodded and continued shooting the zombies. The one of several leaders on the ZETF wasn't much of a talker. Ever since the day his daughter and wife died the Marine has never been the same. The instant he received the gruesome news is when his life turned completely upside down. He changed from the esteemed Corporal to a determined killer. Some might say he suffers from PTSD and that the overwhelming news made him do it but Damien is all but crazy and he sure as hell knew what he was doing when he killed that monster. The drug lord who took his family away, and many others, deserved to be killed and he wasn't suffering from any mental illness, he said in front of his fellow Marines the day he got laid off, he was just taking out the threat and acquiring the much needed vengeance he deserved after he served the USMC for more than 10 years. He admits that he shouldn't have taken the job as a mercenary after he killed the drug lord but he had nothing to lose or _feel_ anymore. But Damien Briggs, specialized sniper and ex-Marine, has always and will forever stand by that killing Alejandro Michael Santos, the man that killed the only people he loved, his daughter Lisa and his loving wife Cassandra, deserved to die and pay for everything he had done. So Damien might be out killing zombies for the blood lust but he is also helping people again, he might be cold but he will always be loyal to the ZETF, and he might make you want to punch him in the face for his beliefs and past but no matter what, the guy will always have your back. Damien might be changed but he will always live by three words: "Protect and Serve".

Quinn punched another zombie in the head with the steak knife she held in her right hand. She was getting pretty good at handling knives and stuff if she did say so herself. It was pretty much her weapon of choice. Sharp stuff and makeshift weapons were good but knives were definitely her forte. Guns were too loud and drew more zombies in (unless you were Damien who at all times had silencers on him) but knives, knives were silent and deadly. They were also compact, lightweight, they didn't need supplies, and they fit in her backpack that she carried everywhere. The only thing Quinn could think was better would be a sword, specifically a Katana. But currently Quinn was too busy slicing off and stabbing heads to think about weapon desires.

As more bodies went down, even more zombies came. It was phenomenal how many were coming towards the group of four. The walking dead were coming from every possible direction boxing the cluster of humans in. They began to moan in hunger for the flesh and blood of those with beating hearts. The zombies embarked on more hostile moves. They kept gnawing and grabbing and scratching, trying to get a grip on their meals.

Everyone was giving it all they got. Damien was forced to use the pistols he found in the bedrooms earlier that were supposed to be the supplies for home base. Sean was creating and testing new weapons over and over trying to find one sufficient enough to give them a fighting chance. Quinn was kicking and punching, stabbing and decapitating as much as she could with her above average strength and speed but poor Naomi couldn't hold up any longer.

With one last shaky fire punch she fell to the ground. "NAOMI!" Sean screamed at his fallen teammate, hearing the thump of her body nearby. The team all gasped in concern. Quinn sliced off the head of the zombie that was trying to bite her arm off with anger with such speed some of its blood gushed on her already stained clothes from the quick withdrawal. Quinn had to act fast now, the zombies were already crowding around Naomi and she was the closets person in the area.

She began to slice and dice everything in her path with such speed, agility, and versatile strikes she looked like a trained assassin. Once she made her way over to Naomi, Quinn dropped her only weapons, not knowing where to put them, and picked her fallen companion up. Quinn made a mad dash for the inside of the house. She didn't want Naomi or any of the people she came to know in this past month as her friends and colleagues suffer. She already had enough of losing people and Naomi still had so much, she still had her little brother Nicholas. So Quinn wasn't going to let this happen, she wasn't going to let Naomi get eaten by zombies, and she definitely wasn't going to have to explain to a 10 year old that his big sister and only person left in his world was dead.

Once Sean and Damien saw Naomi and Quinn go they knew it was time to high tail it out of there. As soon as Sean set up a nanobot wall to block the hole they made when they entered earlier to hold back the zombies - for the moment - the boys went to the front door expecting to getaway in the jeep they parked across the street but what they saw was Quinn standing outside mouth agape and eyes filled with… fear.

Sean stepped forward to see what would make the valiant Quinn Saunders _scared _when he saw it or rather _**them.**_

Outside the house was a whole street filled with zombies and they looked _very_ hungry…

The dispatch squad was boxed in, front and back.

~X~X~X~

The mansion or the current HQ of the ZETF was in Elmond, Virginia. It was good 7,000 square feet in estimate, green all around the sides with high titanium steel fences running along the perimeter, and the mansion itself was more than any of them could ask for. With 24 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, 2 kitchens, basement, attic, 5 spare rooms, and 3 living rooms the place makes the perfect center for housing all the people and supplies.

But right now wasn't really the time to admire the mansion head quarters, so far everyone was too worried about Damien, Sean, Quinn, and Naomi to think about anything else. All of the residents were becoming nervous and beginning to think the worst but they couldn't do anything about it even if they tried. So the tenants of the house sat back waiting in unease and concern for their fellow friends and equals back at the mansion, the most distraught one being young Nicholas Holden.

Nick was in the west wing, sitting down on one of the many couches in the mansion and starring down at the floor in silence thinking about his sister Naomi. The young boy was very worried. This mission should have lasted 3 hours tops but instead the troop had been gone for 5 hours, nothing ever came good with waiting. Nicholas was also worried about Naomi's limitations. She always passed out after continuously using her powers and usually didn't come out until a few hours later, worst of all it was almost always at the time she was needed the most.

Nick still remembers the first time Naomi passed out on the front line, back when the apocalypse just started~

* * *

><p><em>They were running – Nick, Naomi, Nathan, and their father all running away from their own home. <em>The zombies were going on an eating frenzy, everywhere you looked someone was screaming in horror as they or their loved ones were getting eaten alive. Blood was everywhere and all was in mass hysteria. Several zombies have finally gotten in their home and now the family was running through the alley ways searching for shelter. Then it came out of nowhere. The zombie blocked the path and everyone screamed while running in the other direction hoping to get away. Then more came. They obstructed all ways out surrounding the family and immediately striking.

They bit dad first. He yelled in pain and pushed all the children out of the way saying a last, "I'm sorry for everything, I love you all," Before he was eaten in front their very eyes. Nicholas began to cry uncontrollably trying to save his father but Naomi grabbed him before the zombies noticed him. It was just Naomi, Nathan, and Nicholas now.

They all ran into a nearby lane and were breathing heavily from fear and adrenaline. Naomi found a fire escape and directed her brothers to climb it in order to get away from the zombies on the ground, not knowing the danger she put them in. Nathan and Nicholas climbed up making Naomi go last. As Nathan took the next step, making it to the fourth floor, a hand broke out from the window in front of him.

"NATHAN!" Naomi cried out helplessly in horror and dispair. Nathan began to scream and cry in terror as the grotesque and decomposing hand grabbed his wrist. He thrashed around trying to pry the hand off but it was no use, before anyone knew it the zombie's head broke through the window, opening its mouth revealing decayed yellow, moldy teeth and black insides. Nathan screamed again trying harder and harder, "NAOMI HELP ME!" He screamed with tears in his eyes but Naomi couldn't, she didn't have any weapons or powers and she was all the way at the bottom of the fire escape. She and Nick could only watch powerlessly as Nathan lost his grip on the balcony not being able to hold on any longer. He slid through the broken window with the zombie, screaming and weeping for help that never came. Nathan was gone.

"Nathan…" Nicholas breathed out. He couldn't believe it, his father and brother taken in less than a few minutes! "Nicholas keep moving! We have to get to the roof top!" Naomi yelled at him climbing faster now noticing the number of zombies approaching from when they were all screaming. Nick looked down and his eyes widened, he scaled the ladder faster and stumbled onto the roof followed by Naomi. Nicholas began to break down, "Naomi what do we do?" He wept, "I- I don't want to lose you too." He admitted. Naomi went to her brother with tears streaming down her eyes as well, "Nick I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." She knew it was probably a horrible thing to keep but how else can you calm someone down? "But w-we don't have any weapons! H-how are we –" The door knob to the roof started rattling and all too familiar groans started sounding out.

"NO!" Nick screamed. He held on to his only family left and cried harder than he ever did in his life. Naomi felt something boil within her: pure white hot anger.

Her mom was taken by a drunk driver, her dad left them only to come back less than a 3 months ago, then he got taken away along with Nathan, and now Nick was probably going to get taken from her too. Naomi clenched her fist and felt something possess her. She got up leaving her brother sniffling at her leave. Then something happened. Naomi felt herself transform. Her clenched fists were suddenly lit ablaze, making Nick gasp in wonder, but Naomi felt nothing. Then her eyes flared and her back sprouted wings of fire.

Nick watched her sister in amazement. How could this happen, how did it happen? But as soon as he went to wonderland he got kicked out when the zombies broke through the door. Naomi hand soon held a sword of fire that materialized out of nowhere, she looked like a torn up and batter guardian angel on fire! She began slashing and hacking the zombies to pieces with moves Nick has never seen before, the zombies screeched as they burned and eventually smoldered into ashes. Once they were down Naomi used her hand to weld the door shut, no one was getting through anytime soon.

"Naomi, how did you- ?" But before Nick could finish his question Naomi fell to the ground unconscious. She moaned and rolled over but after that the only movement that came out of her was her labored breathing. "Naomi…" Nick said in not a shout but a worried filled whisper. He rushed over to his sister, lifting her head into his lap he brushed her bangs away.

"Naomi?" He said while patting her cheek to make her wake up. Nick let tears fall down his face again, he was alone with no one to comfort him and zombies were still out there. How will he defend himself?

* * *

><p>Nicholas sighed, that was about a week after the first zombie incident happened. How did humanity go from over populated to endangered in only 6 weeks? How did this even happen? Nobody really knew. The only thing that warned them of the upcoming apocalypse was a massive earthquake but even after logically thinking how they were connected several times they all gave up. I mean, what does it matter anyway? All that matters now is trying to adapt, cope, and survive – that's all that anybody could do.<p>

Nick continued clutching his knees until a loud sound snapped him out of his thoughts: it was the sound of something tapping against glass, most probably a fork. Nick instantly jumped up and rushed to the main staircase were he found others standing around looking up at the corner. Nicholas was filled with hope as he looked up as well at the makeshift loudspeaker.

The loudspeaker was something some of the kids installed when they found extra pipes and two cones in the basement. It was a tube that went straight down through the three story house from the bird's nest on the roof, something they also built out of planks and boards. Whenever the 'birds' spotted something it was categorized by three sounds: bird calls meant there were zombies around, glass tapping meant that people were coming, and the alarm bell meant that there was both in which people had to work into over drive to kill the zombies and save survivors. It was always followed by code of severity for zombies and news for people.

One of the leaders of the ZETF, a man by the name Roy Clarkson, walked up to the bottom receiver/caller.

"Adam, Brian, we have received your glass tap, over." The 37 year old said waiting for the answer.

"This is Adam. I have spotted the scavenger group plus eight more people who seem non-hostile. Our group is okay, they are walking but seem to have been in a fight. The foreigners are walking behind them, over." The always stoic Adam reported. Cheers began to erupt in the room on the safe arrival for their teammates.

"This is Brian. There are no walkers around the perimeter, the area is clear. Do we let in the foreigners? Over."

"…That is a go, over." He replied to let the 'birds' know not to shoot the strangers. "Alright," Roy said with a commanding voice, "Anna, Ian, go to the front gates and open them." A boy around 12 and a girl around 14 both nodded. Anna and Ian dashed to the gate and Anna, always the fast runner, was ahead of Ian. The girl pulled on the right gate with much force and opened it up 5 feet, they didn't want to pull it all the way out since the gates were so heavy and it could risk a security breach.

"Specter, Stinger, Feral, Phoenix! It's good to have you guys back in one piece!" Ian said once he was at the gate.

"Who are they?" Anna said going straight to the point. She didn't particularly like strangers, she was already such a timid person and lately you couldn't trust anyone nowadays.

Naomi smiled at the other 14 year old and simply stated, "These people are our new recruits."

"NAOMI!" A familiar boy's voice screamed out. Nicholas ran over to his sister with the biggest smile on his face. "You're back!" The 10 year old practically body slammed his already wobbly sister but he didn't seem to notice as soon as his mouth started running, "Did you get knocked out again? Who are these guys? You look familiar. Do I know you? OH MY GOD, YOU'RE ROBIN!" The boy screeched with excitement.

The Team simply smiled at the boy, it's been awhile since they actually saw some living humans. "Slow down little dude, even _I_ can't understand you," Kid Flash said with his usual pearly whites showing.

As others began to file out some of the younger ones began to crowd around Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad since they were really famous.

"Selena, look! It's my hewoes!" A boy that had to be at least 5 said tugging on another girl's shirt. She must have been Selena. Selena smiled as she patted his head, "I can see that Darrel." The girl, who was obvious his older sister, hoisted Darrel up on her shoulders with Roy, their uncle, right behind them.

"What do we look like, chopped liver?" Rocket exclaimed as she saw that none of the kids was coming to them, although not really as a complaint but a comment.

"Oh be quiet Rocket," Zatanna giggled while she elbowed her friend, "I kinda actually missed these moments." She said with a content smile and it was true. The Team has been trying to find people for weeks in the bio-ship but it never ends pretty in the end, finding these people gave them some hope.

"Okay guys," Roy said, "Time to go inside. You can chit chat with the recruits once we're safe. Anna, Ian, close the gates." And with that everyone scurried off back inside the safety of the mansion while Anna, with the help of Ian this time, closed the gates.

Clarkson stepped in front of the team and the scavengers. He looked them up and down before giving them a stern look. "Superheroes, we'll show you the ropes after we finish this… interesting conference." Roy narrowed his eyes at them before walking up the stairs to the second floor.

Sean exhaled, "This is not going to be good."

"What do you mean Stinger?" M'gann asked.

"R.C. only holds conferences when we're in deep trouble," Sean explained to the Team.

Ian, hearing the conversation after he locked the doors, stepped in to talk, "You never know, bro, Roy could just want some info on the newbies here." Ian said to his best friend Sean.

Conner clenched his fist, "We are not newbies." He said firmly.

Ian seemed to be put off by this and raised his hands in a surrendering motion, "Sorry," He said and walked off somewhere else, he knew that the others would be gone for awhile so might as well do something like talking to someone or exercising in the gym.

"May we go to the conference room and talk to your superior now?" Kaldur ask politely in his usual Atlantean formal tone.

Naomi, Sean and even Quinn and Damien shared weird looks at the new comers, especially since they didn't seem fazed at all by Kaldur's weird fancy talk, but none the less Damien nodded and directed the people up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>My fingers bleed. This is like 4,000 words! Okay next up conference in the private study, this is how Young Justice met the scavenger party and saved them! I might also squeeze in the ropes and a tour of the HQ for them if I search up mansions enough.<strong>

**Oh and if you want more zombies check out a book called 'The Enemy' by Charlie Higson, he's making a trilogy about kids in London surviving the walking dead. The best part is only the grown-ups are zombies and it's all up to the kids to survive this London apocalypse!**

**Until whenever and sorry in the near distant future :/ **

**Bye guys! Review, share, and have an okay day :) **

**P.S. – GIVE ME IDEAS PEOPLE! I mean this story is just going to be a drag on, on survival so might as well give me creative info! I don't care if it's crazy or downright gross anything can happen during a zombie apocalypse! **


	5. Apology Note

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in three months and I am also sorry if you thought this was _FINALLY_ the next chapter (I understand how you feel, I always feel like slapping the author when I see an Author's Note instead of an actual chapter).

I just came to say sorry, and no I am **NOT** giving up on this story, I am just really busy now because Confirmation is almost here, 8th grade projects, Science Fair, and I also have to apply for some high school. I'm pretty much too busy to even sleep, which sucks because lately I feel like I could sleep for a full day.

So again sorry but I'm really busy - and slightly brain dead - to write the chapters. I wish I could write like all the other authors here who can actually word and describe stuff well but I'm not. In fact I'm pretty much writing this story as it goes...

_**SORRY FOR MY NEWBNESS!**_


End file.
